Dandelions Today
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Ken x Ran - Kinda limey, so it's rated! Ken gets to see a gentler side of Ran's facade, in a sunny spring morning in the heart of April.


Dandelions Today

たんぽぽきょ

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi. Trust me. If you flame despite these warnings… well, I can only retarded. Though, if you have something to complain about other than the pairing and the fact that it's Yaoi (i.e.: Grammar, spelling) go ahead, but make sure you've got good grammar yourself, and a point, besides. Otherwise, you're retarded too. XD

Dedication: To my imouto-chan, Kami-chan, who was inspiring me all this while to write lemons (which I failed to do, I'm sorry!). Also to Mama-chan and Rach-chan, who really liked my ebbilness. Well, this proves it, doesn't it? One up to Chris as well, though I know he wants something with Nagi in it… Well, I'll see to it! I hope… 0_o

Plot Cockroach: I couldn't think of anything else better to title this with, and the English title's not really catchy. Still, a piece without a plot here, I'm trying to do a lemon! But it came out more of limejuice with too much sugar than anything else. Nothing graphic, but rated all the same! Because it's certainly more than shounen-ai here! Ken gets to see a special side to Ran's façade as Aya. It happens on a spring day, on April. ^_____^

Pairing: Ken x Ran, bit of Yohji x Omi

Note: The characters look like that from the manga.

-@)---'--,-----(@)---,--'-----(@-

It was a glorious spring day and a great start to a new morning in the premises of the Koneko no Sumu Ie. Customers who were actually buying things flocked in for the spring orders as well as their special sale that day, a discount on pink roses and lilies, and also their exceptional shipment of orchids from the tropics that had just arrived earlier that morning.

Ken busied himself with rearranging the pots and carrying various bags of fertilizer as he walked around, answering questions that were asked. Then there was Omi, who was watering the colorful periwinkles by the glass windows, and Yohji who was being a flirt, but doing his part nonetheless to keep their customers amused at the long queue. In the corner of his eye, Ken spotted Aya, the 'most beautifullest' thing he'd ever laid his eyes on, at the counter.

Yes, their newest member was indeed the 'most beautifullest' thing in the shop. He came with the night, cool and frigid, but lovely nonetheless. And then, there was their wonderful fistfight that proved that not only was this 'most beautifullest' thing just beautiful, but deadly as well.

_'And they said nobody can have the best of both worlds.'_ Unconsciously Ken snorted at the sentence. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Oi, KenKen, are you sick?"

Ken scowled at Yohji, making his adorable face quite disgustingly cute for a moment. He also noted, at the back of his mind, that Aya had lifted a brow at him. He then switched his scowl to a grin and shrugged. "Guess it's the spring air…"

"You aren't getting hay fever, are you?" Omi asked concernedly. The other fan girls giggled and nudged one another. It was morbid how they liked the boys to be worried over each other. Yaoi freaks. (XD)

"No, don't worry," Ken shrugged their concerns off like water off a duck's back. "It's nothing."

"Okay, Ken-kun," Omi dropped the subject easily. He went on his errand, still smiling. "If anything's bothering you, just let us know. If you feel sick, you can sit down, Ken-kun."

"Well, something's bothering me, bishounen," Yohji leaned against the counter, next to Aya. The redhead looked rather annoyed, but he kept silent. The smile plastered all over the playboy's face was enough to make him feel… Aya. He continued tending to the customers even as the brunet went on chattering.

Omi stared at Yohji. "What is it, Yohji-kun?"

"Well…" the brunet dragged on his words, leaning seductively at the counter, broom in his hand. "It came over me when I heard your voice this morning. And it's laying in the pit of my tummy ever since."

"Ah…" Omi blushed. The girls looked at one another and giggled again. Aya rolled his eyes. This was getting retarded. That's right! He lives with a bunch of retards! It was all a cosmic joke to god.

"But of course," Yohji continued; "A little smackeral of something might just do the trick… OW!"

"No live NC-17s in the shop, Kudou," the redhead's voice was monotonous. Yohji also realized then that a duster had hit him right on his head.

"You're no fun, Aya-kun," Yohji replied in a mock-miserable tone. He then winked at Omi and resumed his task of 'sweeping the floor', or rather it was more of 'sweeping the feet of lovely ladies'. The youth just smiled and shook his head. This was now their pastime, flirting and keeping the customers occupied. The girls may enjoy Yohji flirting with them, but his flirting with the other guys was priceless. Occasionally he did flirt with Ken, and attempted to flirt with Aya, but often he'd meet with disappointments. Ken was either oblivious or thinking of something else, and Aya countered his efforts with his trademark nonchalance.

Ken grinned at their little exchange. But even as he did, he couldn't help but to wish that Aya would settle down a little with them. He may have his issues, but they were a family now. They weren't just teammates, they weren't just an assassin group, because solace was given freely to whomever who asked for it, as far as he was concerned. Omi needed stability, Yohji needed a place to belong, and he himself needed a reason to see things in colors. But Aya had steadfastly remained a secret. He was there, and it was all there was.

Somehow, that was just not enough.

Ken daydreamed a little, enjoying the late April morning, and the promises of sunshine. He'd seen Aya smile at one occasion, even if just lightly, but it had been simply amazing. He imagined holding the cool, slender, fair hands in his and breathing in the scent of red hair. His secret little fetish; his dreams.

No, he didn't just need a reason to see things in colors. He needed a reason to love. A family was something to love. And most of all, out of this family, Ken had fallen hard and fast for Fujimiya Aya. He didn't know when, he didn't know how, but it was here now, and there was no denying it.

The brunet sighed and placed the pack of fertilizers on the ground. It landed with a final thump, and the shift for that day was over, at least until after lunch. Omi ushered the girls out, and Yohji flipped the 'open' sign over. Aya collected the last of the payment and made his way to the door.

"Hey, Aya, where are you going?"

The redhead stopped and turned slowly. "Out."

"Y'know, I was thinking about the four of us going out for lunch together…"

"It's okay, thanks," a little bit of his icy mask slipped, but it was soon up again. Without another word the redhead slipped out of the front door and it closed with a chiming of bells. Ken sighed; he'd wanted some quality time spent with his fellow teammates. Yohji looked over and rested an arm on the brunet's shoulders.

"Hey, at least he thanked you," the man piped breezily. Ken could only nod. The brunet wasn't imagining things then. Yohji had heard it too. Omi smilingly came up to them.

"So, what are we doing for lunch?"

"Hmm," Ken hummed a little as he thought. "Well, why don't you both go out together? I've got some other stuff planned."

Omi and Yohji looked at each other and then back at him. "Are you sure…?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the brunet shrugged. He had some things to think over. "You two go ahead with lunch. I'll be going out."

"After our dear fearless leader?" Yohji suggested impishly. Ken went red and smacked his comrade on his head. Suggestions like that could wait. Right now, all Ken wanted to do was to find some explanations. He wanted to find out about the ways of Fujimiya Aya, and at the same time he wanted to explain to the redhead that he too, was their family, no matter how he felt.

And he too, without another word, stepped out into the sun through the front door. The bells jingled and the echo stayed in the air moments after he left. The silence left behind was deafening.

"Is that a good thing, or is that a bad thing?"

____________________

Ken had no idea where Aya was headed. The man was a complete puzzle to him, though very enticing and somehow Ken knew that the picture after that puzzle was completed was a very beautiful one. Well, if he couldn't speak to Aya now, perhaps he could take his time to at least sort out his own matters. So sighing, Ken made his way to the little mound in a grassy field that he frequently visited at will. It was quiet and deserted there. It was a great thinking spot.

To his surprise, though, Ken found someone else at his spot! Shocked at first, Ken had intended to give that person a pounding of his life, but then his shock registered into pleasant surprise as he realized whom it was there.

"Hey, Aya!"

The redhead turned to stare at him, dumbfounded. Ken grinned.

"Didn't think I'd come, huh?" he plopped down unceremoniously next to Aya under the single tree. "It's sort of my favorite spot, you know. I come here as often as I can."

"Sorry, then," Aya tried to get up quickly, but Ken was quick in stopping him and pulling him down.

"No, no! It's okay! I needed a word with you anyway!" the brunet replied hastily. Then, relaxing slightly, the redhead settled down next to him once again.

"Well, what is it?"

Uh oh.

Ken's brain worked quickly. Right now, all Ken wanted to do was to find some explanations. He wanted to find out about the ways of Fujimiya Aya, and at the same time he wanted to explain to the redhead that he too, was their family, no matter how he felt.

"I want to find out the ways of a family and I want to explain to you that you're Fujimiya Aya, no matter how you feel…" Ken trailed off, horrified. He'd just screwed up verbally. "Uh…"

Aya favored him with a blank look. "I _am_ Fujimiya Aya." _'Even though that's not my name.'_

"No, I screwed up there," Ken blushed; "Uh, what I meant to say was, I want to find out more about you, and I also wanna tell you that you're our family, no matter how you feel."

"Oh."

Oh? Was that all there was to say? Oh?? Ken's eyes narrowed. After all that embarrassment, and the screwing up, all Aya had to say was 'oh'? "What the heck? And you aren't even moved?"

Aya looked at him quietly. Yes, he was kind of moved, in a way. He never felt that he belonged with their happy little group, because somehow he was so different. He was firm and rigid even when they were happiest, in their most blissful moments. Of course, in his heart he sometimes felt their happiness, but he never showed it. To be considered a family member seemed distant, most of all it coming from Ken, who was the first to have a brawl fest with him.

But then again…

This was Ken. And Ken saw through everything in everyone. He was kind and good to people when they needed him most, and he wanted to believe. He was something like Omi, though less polite and also stronger and louder about his thoughts.

"Hn."

Ken nearly tore his hair out. Why was Aya being so difficult? What was he, a monosyllabic encyclopedia? Hn??

"What's wrong with you?" Ken almost shouted. "I just told you that I wanted to find out about you, invite you as our family, and here you go saying 'oh' and 'hn' to whatever I just said?"

"Sorry," Aya apologized. He looked into the brown pools, and held his tongue. He was never really good with conversations, since the last few years he's started working for Kritiker. People as open as Ken scared him sometimes.

Ken stopped his raving as he gazed into those violet depths. Aya had finally opened up a little to him, and he could see the faint gleam of helplessness in those eyes. The gaze broke as Aya looked away, and down at his own hands. Ken felt sorry almost instantly. "Look, sorry I blew up. I have a short fuse…"

"I know…"

"Yeah, I guess you do," Ken sighed. Aya was also observant. The brunet leaned against the trunk of the tree, his eyes flitting over the stretch of grass and dandelions that decorated the ground. Spring would soon end and so would summer, because time never waited for anyone. Would he, Hidaka Ken, just let it go, and the opportunity slip by? He stole a glance at Aya, who was reading a book, content and quiet.

It was either now, or never.

Not in winter, not in summer, not in fall, but in spring, on this sunny April day.

"…Aya?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I think…"

Aya looked up at him from the book, and Ken felt the knot in his throat tighten considerably. The eyes that he saw was one of the most beautiful things he had ever observed in his lifetime. The sun shone on him, making his pearly skin seem surreal, delightfully cream colored under the colors of the noonday sky. Not as harsh as the summer sun, nor as pale as the winter sky. It was just right, on a bright, cheerful spring day.

"What is it, Hidaka?"

"I think, Aya…" _Oh, to heck with it_, he noted silently as well; "I think I've fallen for you."

Aya froze. What? Ken was… in love with him? Secretly he felt his heart pound, and blood rushing to his face and brain. It… it wasn't right to feel this way, the redhead reasoned. He'd just get Ken hurt, as he did his family, his sister… his teammates in a group long before Weiß…

But then again, nothing had felt this right before.

Nothing.

As he silently reflected, unconsciously his hands moved to uproot one of the many little flowers that littered the grassy carpet where they were seated. It was a white puffy dandelion, and as if by instinct, the redhead moved it over his lips and blew. The seeds scattered into the air, rising high over them and disappearing into the wide blue.

In the back of his mind, he felt Ken getting closer, and closer, until he felt warm lips descending upon his, gently, slowly, soft against his own. It wasn't timid; neither was it rough. It was just perfect, the way it should be. Then he surrendered to it, closing his eyes, this moment of bliss never to be missed.

Ken was like nothing on earth, and nothing on heaven, neither was he anything in between those two worlds. He belonged to another, in a world where colors ruled. In his own, there were only shades of gray. There was no black. There was no white. Therefore, this world from which Ken existed was very different from his. He didn't deny it.

Absently he noted that a tongue pushed through his teeth and explored his mouth easily, lightly. It brought new senses to his foggy mind, but it was pleasant, nonetheless. Ken didn't smoke, and his breath was clean. It vaguely tasted of an unknown isotonic drink, a foreign chocolate candy, and a taste he definitely recognized as the brunet's. It lasted an eternity, before they broke off for breath. But Ken wasn't finished yet.

The brunet returned his kisses to the redhead's earlobe, trailing down slowly to his jaw line. He slowly pushed Aya down to the ground under the tree, never pausing his ministrations, and his kindly smile never faltered. The brunet then unbuttoned the black dress shirt and continued his feathery light kisses to his teammate's torso. Aya sighed quietly, never fighting Ken off. The said brunet sneaked a glance at the redhead and was pleasantly surprised by the small smile plastered on Aya's faintly flushed face.

Smiling, he inched his hands down to caress the smooth, fair skin. It was flawless to his touch, the flawlessness caused by love. Ken was blinded by it, he knew, but like a good many people, he didn't mind that. Aya groaned and arched up towards Ken, his arms finally going round the brunet's neck. Ken then paused. So this meant…?

He looked into the endless violet vastness, his silent question lingering in the air. Aya caught it, but his slight smile never faded. A pale hand reached up and stroked his unruly dark bangs back.

"You know what it means, Ken."

"…How long?"

Aya smiled and closed his eyes. "Since forever and a day."

"Thank you, Aya," Ken started to laugh, his eyes soaked with tears, unshed. The redhead frowned a little, and shook his head.

"Ran."

"Huh?"

"My name is Ran," the redhead repeated. Ken nodded, and then he leaned in to suckle on the redhead's neck, biting down lightly until a bright pink mark was formed. It wouldn't last, but it was there, and Ran felt it too. The redhead released his clasp on Ken and a hand instinctively went to feel the mark. Ken sat up grinning, his eyes never leaving the violet ones.

"Thank you, Ran."

"You're welcome."

A gust of wind swept by, and the white, fluffy seeds of the millions of dandelions in that field floated up to the wide blue expanse known as the sky. Each flower tells a story; and if you find a yellow flower with seeds like cotton, you might just read the account of a boy who found love on a quiet spring day, coloring a world once in shades of gray with the various colors that he knew existed.

~*~*~ End ~*~*~

Note: YAY! I finished this! So, okay, this story's a bit weird. Um, I had a bad case of writers' block. I got rid of it by trolling a flamer of another fanfiction. It works! Anyway, I know what the critics are going to say, that Ran was quite OOC here. I know, I know, if he were the real Aya, he would have bitten Ken's head off for pulling off that little stunt. I hope this was limey enough though... Or maybe even lemony? No? Oh well… Can't say I didn't try! It's a PWP, right? The plot had loopholes. Heh, heh…


End file.
